Communication service providers (CSPs) generally refer to those companies that provide telecommunication services, such as voice and data communications access. Whereas telecommunication services have been traditionally provided by relatively few companies, multiple communication service providers now typically operate to provide these services in any given region. In many cases, the growth in the number of communication service providers has created a favorable environment in which multiple communication service providers may compete for market share with ever-increasing goods and services to be provided for their customers.